


Newly Mated

by Happy_Smiling_Things



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Smiling_Things/pseuds/Happy_Smiling_Things
Summary: Cassian wakes up for the first time with his mate on the other side of the bed.





	Newly Mated

Nesta had to admit it, she was a bit jealous of Cassian’s hair.

The sun wasn’t up yet, but it wouldn’t be long until the last stars disappear and another day start in Velaris. A fresh breeze came into their room and she shivered, pulling the sheets tighter around herself, her eyes still on Cassian’s sleeping form.

Her mate.

A small smile appeared on her face and she blushed, memories of the night they had spent together flashing in her mind. Her eyes drifted from his hair to his face, then his broad shoulders and wings, her glance slipping on his body until it was stopped by the sheets covering his lower half.

Stretching out a hand slowly not to wake him up, Nesta let her fingers brush his face, observing his every features. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep.

She steered her hand toward his hair, smoothing some ruffled strands away from his closed eyes. Moving a bit closer to him, Nesta continued to arrange Cassian’s hair, noting how the early morning light was reflecting through the strands.

Cassian took a deep breath and stretched out on the bed, tightening his grip around his pillow before opening his eyes to meet Nesta’s. He let out a content sigh and opened his mouth, but she shook her head, her fingers still playing with his hair.

“Don’t say anything,” she whispered with a hint of mischief in her eyes, “you’re going to ruin the moment.”

“Even if it’s to tell you that I love you?”

Nesta ran her hand over his face to silence him but he laughed, catching her wrist and kissing the palm of her hand, his eyes beaming with such joy it almost hurt her.

“You look so beautiful when you do that,” Cassian murmured.

“What, when I play with your hair?”

“When you smile.” He said caressing her cheek. “I mean, you look gorgeous when you play with my hair too.”

“You’re such a flirt,” Nesta chuckled, pushing him away playfully when he leaned over her.

She let him kiss her after resisting for a bit before he laid down as he was before waking up, and she watched him rest, laying on her side. They stayed like that in silence for a few seconds before Cassian’s stomach rumbled.

“Hungry?”

“Well, you’re a woman of many talents, but I’m afraid cooking isn’t one of them.” Smiled the Illyrian.

“Are you complaining?” Nesta asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I would never complain for you accepting the mating bond Nesta. You could have given me the worst meal ever and I still would’ve eaten it happily.”

Seeing that she was relaxing again, Cassian allowed himself to smile, glancing at her half exposed cleavage before focusing on her face.

“Plus, we spent a lot of energy tonight…”

“Poor little thing, was it too much for you?” She mocked.

Cassian burst into laughter at that, letting his head fall on the pillow, making himself at ease before closing his eyes again. After a moment, he gently tugged at the bond, testing it, enjoying the feeling when Nesta pulled back, sensing her amusement.

“Can you put your hand in my hair again?” He mumbled.

Cassian waited, but nothing happened. He reached for the bond, but she didn’t respond.

“Come on sweetheart, I know you enjoy it at least as much as I do.”

“How would you know that?”

“I could feel it through the bond,” he explained, keeping his eyes closed, “you were content, enjoying its softness. It felt nice, just like when we’re kissing. That’s what woke me up, actually.”

“I’ll have to be careful with what I let you feel through that bond, you’re already full of yourself, there’s no need to give you more to brag about.”

“But I’m glad to know I can make my mate happy just by sleeping, I’m pretty sure even Rhys can’t do that.”

“See? We’ve mated less than a day ago and you’re already boasting.”

“You love it,” he retorted.

“You insufferable, arrogant bat,” muttered Nesta.

Cassian burst into laughter again, sending a wave of pure affection down the bond. She didn’t send anything back, but he felt her happiness, and that was all that mattered to him. Deciding to test a bit more their bond, he reached again.

“Nes?”

“What do you want Cassian?” She answered, knowing perfectly well what he’d ask for.

“Your hand. In my hair.”

And because he couldn’t help it, he added:

“For now.”

Nesta laughed at that, and he could’ve died right here and then. She was always so calm and grave when they were in public that he was surprised every time they were alone and she let herself go.

“Say it out loud Commander, and I’ll think about it,” she smiled.

“Please,” he begged, opening an eye to see Nesta’s pleased expression.

She waited a bit, and Cassian closed his eyes when he finally felt her fingers gently graze his scalp. If someone had told him when they met that she was his mate and that they would be together like now, he would’ve laughed at their face. But here they were, both laying naked on the same bed, their bed, speaking gently and laughing with each other.

Nesta watched the imposing male spread next to her purr and sigh as she was playing with his brown strands, noting his reactions visually and through the bond, savoring every emotions she was feeling while being with him.

Slowly, her hand passed from his hair to his neck, fondling his skin. His shoulders relaxed totally when her palm stroked him, and he was about to fall back asleep when a shiver traveled up his spine.

“Nesta…” He groaned.

“Sorry, I’d forgotten wings were sensitive,” she whispered in his ear.

The tip of her fingers brushed against the membrane of his wings again, and Cassian swore in the pillow, clenching his fists before picking himself on his forearms, staring at his mate with darkened pupils.

“You little liar…” Cassian said, his voice hoarse.

He threw himself on her, tackling her on the mattress under him, using his weight to keep her still as he devoured her mouth. Nesta felt him hesitate for an instant, but it vanished as soon as she gave him the reassurance he needed with the bond, and he kissed her harder, demanding access to her mouth.

And as her hands tangled on the nape of his neck and she gave in, Nesta thought to herself that there wasn’t a place she’d rather be.


End file.
